


Cottage

by MistyBeethoven



Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [55]
Category: The Lake House (2006)
Genre: Architects, BBW, Best Friends, Can't fight this feeling anymore, Canada Day, Cheating, Crushes, Cunnilingus, Doctors, Doggy Style, Dogs, Ejaculate, F/M, Fate, Fate & Destiny, Fireworks, For Adults Only, Fourth of July, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Glass sex, Groping, Guilt, Home, Home Improvement, Insecurity, Internal Conflict, Lap Sex, Large Breasts, Loneliness, Loss of Virginity, Love, Love Confessions, Love Stories, Love Triangles, Lust, Mutual Pining, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overweight, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pining, Roof Sex, Rooftops, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Separation Anxiety, Separations, Shyness, Theaters, Vertigo - Freeform, Virginity, Weight Issues, Window Sex, cottages, glass, theater sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyBeethoven/pseuds/MistyBeethoven
Summary: Can a fateful romance occur twice in a man's life?Architect Alex Wyler doesn't believe so and this leads him to accept his lover Dr. Kate Forster's suggestion to help me fix the run down cottage I am renting beside their beautiful glass Lake House in Wisconsin.However with Kate's long commutes to the Hospital, where she works in Chicago, and Alex and I sharing more and more time together, we find our relationship blooming into friendship, love and attraction. When we both decide to separate to avoid a full out affair, we struggle in our separation pangs.However, on the 4th of July, when Alex discovers me hiding on the outside ledge of the Lake House after an odd mishap, our plan to stay away from each other crumbles as our passion explodes to rival that of any of the day's fireworks!We soon discover, though, that fate has plans all of its own.And somebody to help them along too.
Relationships: Alex Wyler & Henry Wyler, Alex Wyler/Me, Kate Forster & Me, Kate Forster/Alex Wyler
Series: "Yes, I Really Am This Pathetic!" or "How to Say I Love You With a Story" [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589944
Kudos: 5





	Cottage

**Author's Note:**

> Knowing I did a Canada Day fic, I had to also choose a film for the 4th of July. I chose the Lake House and the holiday fit in nicely here, I hope. I spent any free moment today trying to get this done in time.
> 
> I love the Lake House. Keanu gives a great performance and I think it will become a classic like those old Hollywood gems. But it posed a pretty big problem here because being so romantic...how do I mess with fate? Read and find out.

Kate Forster and Alex Wyler seemed like the perfect couple when I first met them shortly after renting the cottage close to their's. They lived in a beautiful glass structure, along with their dog Jack, that Kate told me Alex's father had built. My cottage, in comparison was very small and very plain almost as if it was reflecting my own nature while contrasting it with Kate Forster and the special construction she lived in herself. Kate could talk a mile a minute while Alex was more quiet and seemed shy or uninterested whenever I was around. Being shy myself I couldn't tell which it was because my own shyness had in the past been mistaken for coldness. Not that I was much to garner attention, in the first place, just as my cottage also professed. I wasn't beautiful like Kate; I was of medium height and overweight, possessing curly auburnish-brown hair with widely spaced green-gray eyes, a larger nose and thin lips. Nor did I possess as strong of a personality as the female Doctor with the black hair and sparkling dark eyes.

Or, at least, not one I was completely comfortable sharing with people I wasn't exactly familiar with.

Kate Forster didn't give me time to be either comfortable or uncomfortable with her. She had a way of just kind of imposing herself on you like you'd known each other for years. She'd come over with a macaroni salad the first day I had moved into my new residence in Kenosha, Wisconsin. I'd given her a tour of my place and she had subsequently given me one of the one she shared with the famous architect Alex Wyler. She'd introduced me to the man too which just consisted of a few awkward hellos and phony statements that it was nice to meet each other when we didn't know one another well enough to know if we really were or if we would ever share company long enough to find out.

I saw Kate far more often they I saw Alex in the beginning. Mainly we'd just exchange polite greetings and the man with the black hair, pale skin and small brown eyes would go off to his table to design more buildings while his girlfriend was talking with the neighbour he hardly cared to entertain.

"Say _hi_ won't you Alex," she said one day, hitting her lover on the shoulder when he came out to the kitchen of their beautiful glass cottage to grab a beer from out of the fridge.

"Hi," Alex said with an impassive look on his handsome face after having stood behind the counter beside his partner.

"Hi," I returned.

"Jeez, you two would make _fine_ company," Kate said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "You'd be so quiet everybody would wonder if you were company at all! You know, Erin here hardly speaks whenever she comes over?"

I blushed feeling as if I'd been insulted somehow but too polite and kind to defend myself with a reason.

I was surprised when Alex did it for me. "That's because you don't let her," Alex commented.

"Have you been eavesdropping on us you, creep?" she accused.

"Enough to influence my choice of a Birthday present for you," the architect said, taking a swig from the beer can in his hand.

"For the better or for the worst?" she asked and I could tell she was upset slightly but hiding it.

"You'll have to wait and see," Alex teased.

Kate seemed to be grumblimg to herself until her mind rested on retribution. "Hey! Big time architect! Why don't you help Erin fix her cottage? You're always complaining that you have nothing to do while I'm away."

I felt embarrassment flare up inside of me at the thought of the Doctor's attractive boyfriend spending time in my cottage and seeing the mess I often made of it. I looked at Alex whom only glanced at me briefly and then returned his gaze to his girlfriend.

"It's okay," I protested. "Honestly."

Kate gave me one of her common glares where I never knew if the annoyance was sincere or just an act. "No," she argued. "You were complaining about the roof and some other stuff..."

"Ummm that was _you_ the last time you came over," I commented a little perturbed. I hadn't appreciated her diagnosing my small cottage with a million different ailments.

Alex sighed and rolled his eyes. "Kate, I told you to stop trying to fix houses like they were a body. You stick to your medium and I will stick to mine."

"Right," Kate said seeing her opportunity. "And your medium is over at Erin's. So be a good little house Doctor and go and fix it. Love thy neighbour, Alex Wyler."

I was almost too shy to look up, hating having been made the focus of attention. But when I did raise my eyes from off of the black counter I saw Alex studying me blankly but with almost the glimmer of something close to interest.

"Yeah, okay," he caved in.

"Good," Kate said. "Then maybe you two can go and see a film together in town or something. Keep each other entertained while I'm in Chicago so Alex won't make me feel so guilty about how I'm gone too much."

I sighed.

Alex sighed.

We looked at each other and shrugged.

* * *

When I was back inside of my little cottage, I realized that I should really have been offended by Kate's suggestion for another reason altogether. Not every woman would willingly throw her boyfriend at another woman to entertain while she was miles away in a different State. Only a woman whom was convinced that the other woman in question held little or no threat. Or maybe Kate Forster was just completely naive. Catching a glimpse of myself in the mirror across the room, I realized that it was most probably the former and that she also probably was right. I wouldn't tempt her man away from her. In fact, I could almost hear Kate and Alex's conversation in bed a few feet away in their glass house which probably made the Windex company very happy every cleaning day.

"Why'd you do it, Kate?"

"Because I know you and Erin _won't_ , Alex."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because why would you when you have me?"

"True..."

And then they would fall into each other's arms and start making _love_ to each other, something Kate would be telling the truth about when she declared that Alex and I would never actually do.

* * *

Alex and Jack came over to the cottage the next afternoon. The man had some tools with him but not a lot. When I looked at him questioningly, he stated, "Kate told me that you had a shed full of them yourself but no know how or gutso to use them yourself."

To his credit he looked apologetic when he said it, so I only replied back with an " Oh."

"Any particular place you want me to start?" Alex asked.

"Kate seemed to know better than I did what was wrong with it," I sighed.

" _Thought_ she knew better," Wyler stated. "Thing about Doctors is that they always _think_ they know how to fix any situation. Kate would get hit with a malpractice suit if she actually tried to successfully diagnose a house."

"Okay," I said with a small laugh. "I'll let the _real_ expert handle things."

Funny but when I said that Alex looked _really_ happy as if he hadn't heard a word of actual praise in a long time. I guessed then that maybe his relationship with Kate wasn't as picture perfect as the house that they dwelt in. I wondered briefly if it was just the woman's kind of flat and dry sense of humor that kept her from stroking her man's ego or if it was just the long moments of their separations. She was a Doctor in Chicago, afterall, about a two hour drive away from and back home each day. Working varied shifts and being on call also made it hard for her to find time with Alex. That little healing urge flashing inside of my heart at the man's hidden sadness and loneliness, I thought that it might be good that Kate had sent him over to the cottage, after all. I could, at least, be his friend and cheer him on and up. He could help me out with my own loneliness too. And we didn't need to worry about being attracted to one another when Alex Wyler couldn't seem to care less about me and I felt as if Kate Forster and her loud personality were there with us the whole time.

* * *

The more of Alex I saw the more I found myself liking him and the more I thought he was growing to like me too. He never said what was wrong with my cottage but just went and fixed it. After a few days, though, he started to show me in an attempt to teach me how to mend things for myself.

"Then you can do it if I'm not around," he announced one day.

Funny how that thought was beginning to make me sad, I thought but didn't say.

The stuff where I could stay on the ground was fine but when the architect tried to get me up on the ladder, I couldn't do it. Oh I tried, not wanting to let my new friend down, for I considered him a _friend_ now just as much as I did Kate, but as I slowly climbed my fat ass halfway up the ladder, I soon got stuck. Alex peered at me from over the side of my roof when he was standing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice full of concern, peering at me clinging to the ladder in desperate fear.

"I c-can't ma-make it," I stammered. "T-too hi-high."

"It's okay Erin," he said calmly. "You're _okay_. Just take a deep breath and start climbing down. Do NOT look down; just _climb_ down."

Shaking, hearing the ladder clammering with each step, I finally managed to make it down to the ground but fell to it as soon as my shoe hit the grass which had been covered in snow just a month ago. Crying as I held myself, I heard Alex easily descending from the roof on the ladder which had become my enemy. My neighbour and friend knelt down beside me and placed his strong,big hand on my shoulder.

"Shhhh...you're okay," he said.

I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. "I...I'm too big. Ever since I was a young girl and I couldn't climb the monkey bars like my schoolmates, I had a fear of heights...I was too big...I was afraid I'd fall from all of this fat attached to me. Like it couldn't help but pull me to the gr-ground."

"What about when you walk the path to the Lake House?" he asked.

"I keep my eyes shut the whole way," I confessed

Seeing me still shaking and crying, Alex suddenly took me in his arms.

"Shhh...it's okay," he soothed me with his deep and even voice. "Just let it out...but you don't have to worry, Erin. Half the men who work for me are twice your size but they go up and down a ladder without any problem...don't worry...you don't have to though...it's okay."

His body was so strong and comforting; a warmth was coming from it but not only from it alone. It was like that warmth came from Alex Wyler's soul and in his arms I felt a comfort and safety which I hadn't even been able to find from my parents when I had been a little girl. Slowly my hand found Alex's arm and I held on to it as I cried a little more until the tears suddenly vanished, seemingly evaporating from Alex Wyler's warmth.

* * *

We went to see a movie after that, Alex declaring that that was enough for the day. Jack went running off into the woods. "Will he be okay?" I asked the architect who opened the pasenger side of the door for me.

"Yeah, he does that sometimes," he said with a concern nowhere near the level he had shown me when I had froze on the ladder.

I frowned but climbed into the truck and Alex shut the door behind me.

We chose a comedy neither of us had seen before. "I don't go to the theater much not unless Kate's with me," Alex confessed. "I hate going alone. It's not a movie unless you have someone to share the bucket of popcorn with."

I looked at the tub in Alex's hands and grabbed a handful as we picked out a seat in the quarter filled theater. I saw some kids in the front row about the same time Alex did. "You and Kate ever think about having them?" I asked.

"Me, yeah...Kate...She used to but...Jack's enough for her now that her practice is taking up most of her time."

All during the film, even while I was laughing at the antics playing out on the big screen, I couldn't help but think how sad it was that Alex would never get the chance to be a father. Thinking of how kind and sweet he had been with me after my case of vertigo on the ladder, I knew what a great dad he would make. Remembering his arms around me, I regretted that some child wouldn't experience that same comfort; even if, sitting in the dark and seeing his handsome profile lit up occassionally and feeling strangely heated in the remembrance of his touch, I was more envious of Kate Forster getting to be held by Alex and holding him back in their carnal couplings than I was of their never to be children getting a goodnight hug before bedtime from the man.

* * *

More fix-ups at my house and more movie matinees or evening shows soon followed. I was getting very comfortable with Alex as he was with me. We could joke together and I never forgot to let him know how grateful I was that he was helping me out or what a great job he was doing. He truly was; the cottage was getting into shape. As we got to talking more, I learnt how Kate and Alex's relationship, while being still good, had lost some of the literal magic it had possessed in the beginning. He explained to me the fantastical beginning of it all involving the Lake House and its time machine of a mailbox.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Alex asked as he nursed a cold beer while sitting on my sofa in the living room.

"No, I believe you," I said. "Now if you had said a phonebooth time machine I might have had more of a hard time."

"Well I have trouble believing it sometimes myself and I acually _experienced_ it," he said tipping the bottom of the beer bottle up as he took a swig. "But not as much trouble as I'm having with the realization that after that bit of mystical fate I'm beginning to have..."

"Doubts?" I finished.

"Yeah those nasty little things."

"Because Kate's practice is taking up so much of her time?"

"Yes," he said. "And the fact that having a relationship on paper is a heck of a lot different than having one in person."

"Like that film we saw on Thursday probably read a heck of a lot better than it played," I remarked.

He laughed remembering the film we had walked out of. "I don't see how that could have even _looked_ good," he commented and I joined in as we gazed at one another fondly. In that moment, my small cottage felt rather special even if it wasn't as glamorous or unique as the glass house across the way.

* * *

We were waterproofing the cottage together one sunny afternoon. Earlier in the day Kate had been surprised when I came over to the house and Alex and I had actually been having a conversation together that included more than our usual three words. "See!" she exclaimed. "I knew you two would like each other if you got to know one another better.

Alex smirked and stared at his lover. " If I recall correctly," he stated. "You made some sarcastic comment about us making fine company which would be so quiet everybody would wonder if we were company at all."

Kate scowled at him. "Why do you have to have such a damn good memory?"

"So that the buildings I make don't fall apart," he replied.

I watched their banter and smiled even though it made me less amused than usual and I couldn't figure out why.

"So what's next on your agenda?" the Doctor changed the subject quickly.

"Waterproofing," Alex and I said in unison.

Kate raised her eyebrows. "Sheesh you're talking in stereo now too! I'm a miracle worker."

Her phone started to ring and Kate was soon told that she was needed at the Hospital that afternoon.

"I'm off to work miracles of a more human nature now," she said. "Maybe you two can start on applying that coat to the cottage."

Alex smiled at me. Since he'd seemed sad after hearing Kate's phone ringing, signaling her impending absence, knowing I had cheered him up somehow meant the world to me.

Now we were both tackling different areas of the cottage, Alex taking the high parts of the boards and me sticking to the low parts. The architect was coming down to refill his tray and I was stepping back to have a look at what I had accomplished when Jack suddenly ran behind me.

"Jack!" Alex shouted at his dog but then cried out "Erin!" and rushed towards me as I started to lose my balance. He caught me just in time from behind but his hands landed right on my breasts. We stayed like that, as if frozen in time, to the right side of my cottage, Alex keeping me from falling by clutching my full breasts in his big hands. I gasped because I felt his touch all too well, having worn a threadbare pink t-shirt because it was older and didn't matter much if it got stained. My bra was old and thin as well and I could feel the palm of Alex's hands brushing against my nipples with each breath I took. It was sending out a thrilling wave of pleasure straight to my lady parts, making them cry out throughout my body that they quite enjoyed the feel of my friend's hands stimulating them. I felt my nipples hardening and knew suddenly that Alex felt them too. He inhaled sharply and I felt that part of his maleness growing similarly hard behind me. Both breathing heavily, we were still seemingly stuck in that positition. When Alex fingers went to my nipples and massaged and pulled on them briefly, I gasped again feeling my clit swelling in appreciation of his touch. But then all too soon I was back on my feet and I told myself that that brief rub and tug had all been only in my imagination and Alex Wyler had just been repositioning my body to help make me stand without dropping me.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," Alex returned, avoiding looking at me as he ran a hand through his hair.

I was just as well. My nips were still popping out and were quite visible through my t-shirt. Looking away in embarrassment I saw that Alex was suffering a similar but more male oriented problem in his jeans. He hurried over to the ladder, trying to obscure my view of his crotch but took a few minutes to compose himself before starting to climb it.

"Don't you need more sealant?" I asked him.

"Yeah, right," he said in seeming irritation and went to get some.

I focused my sole attention on my own job and we seemed rather content on ignoring each other. Only as the time passed, we each seem to realize how silly we were being. It was just an accident after all. Or maybe it was just after spending this much time together and valuing enjoying each other's companionship, we were just more than willing to pretend that that was all it _had_ been and our mutual arousal had never even occurred.

"I'm sorry about Jack and catching you like that," Alex apologized after descending the ladder for the day.

"Where else could you catch me," I said. "They kind of get in the way."

Alex Wyler smiled but his eyes went to my chest in a hungry sort of way which caused me to flashback to his hands on them.

We heard Kate's car pulling up and both of us squirmed in shame like two teenagers being caught fooling around in a parent's bedroom.

"Next time we should finish up," Alex stated almost professionally.

"That'll be nice," I said almost stupidly.

I watched as my neighbor returned to his girlfriend with his dog following happily in toe. Alex and Kate kissed and when they parted the Doctor saw me staring at them and offered me a little wave. "Don't worry we'll put it on our Christmas card so you can stare at it longer!" she cried out making me turn red. Alex was turning red also but whether it was from embarrassment or shame I could not tell.

* * *

The next time Alex came over everything was almost back to normal. Pretending the whole thing had never happened was our mutual decision and we were intent on keeping to it. Maybe we were a little more aware of how close our bodies became every now and then but we always pulled back before we could actually touch again.

Alex showed me how to do some more stuff, vowing boldly. "Before we are done, I'm getting you to climb that ladder all the way that rooftop, Erin."

"All the way," I repeated thinking of how I had gone up the ladder farther than I had gone sexually, at least.

The next day, though, we stopped early when it started to rain and we decided to see a film instead. We'd been talking so much that we walked into the wrong theater, however, and mistook the film in progress for the coming attractions. When the two lead characters started to make passionate love to one another, though, we soon realized our mistake.

"I think we got the wrong number," Alex remarked flatly as the screen flashed an enormous pair of naked breasts.

"Yeah, I think so," I said dully as I saw the actor's hands reaching around those same breasts to play with the nipples. My body eagerly remembered Alex's fingers playing with my own.

"We...we should leave, right?" Alex said, watching the man rubbing the woman's nipples just like he had done with mine.

"Yeah..." I agreed hypnotized and living vicariously through the sexual act on the screen.

"But, I mean, we...we are adults right?" the architect asked.

"Yes..." I replied almost like a moan, close to the sound that the actress was making on screen.

Before I knew it, Alex had pulled me back into my theater seat, his mouth was on my neck as his hands clutched my breasts again, making me want to call out, but making me bite my lip so that nobody else in the darkened theater would see what the man was doing to me.

Or what I was about to do to him.

I grabbed the bulge I could see forming already in the front of his pants while he was groping my chest, making the nipples emerge as easily as he had done that one day but pleasing them even more and for longer. Now it was Alex's turn to try to mask his cry, which he did by forcefully clamping his mouth over mine. We hungrily shared our first kiss while we were forced to leave it up to the actors on the big screen to make our respective noises for us while my friend and neighbor continued to manipulate my chest while I fondled his cock through the fabric of his jeans. Suddenly the fabric felt wet and Alex abruptly backed away.

"We better stop," he whispered into my ear. "I don't want to shoot off in my pants right here...and I don't want to hurt Kate."

I nodded, my eyes feeling the familar sting of tears flooding them for I didn't want to do that either; his hands left their station on my chest. We both walked out of the theater walking oddly as the characters behind us obviously found a satisfaction we had stopped ourselves from experiencing also.

* * *

When we pulled up to the Lake House in front of the famous mailbox, Alex looked ahead and then rested his forehead on his hands clutching the steering wheel.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He turned and looked at me and there was only kindness in his eyes. "Don't be Erin. What I did in that theater and when I caught you...that was what I _wanted_ to do. Ever since I first met you."

"But you hardly said two words," I said.

"Neither did you," he countered.

"Because I'm shy..." I said and my voice trailed off realizing my initial thought that the man had been shy too.

And most men when they liked a girl in a certain fashion behaved in two ways: they either became extremely extroverted and acted like a jerk or they became horribly shy and would hardly speak to her, looking like a different kind of jerk.

"I knew it was a bad idea when Kate suggested I go over to the cottage," he said. "That it was tempting fate...and fate already gave me one woman to love."

"A beautiful and good person; not like me," I said, folding my hands in my lap and starting to cry, feeling ugly on both the outside and in.

"No, no, no," Alex said, rejecting my words and unbuckling his seatbelt to slide over to me. "You are such a beautiful person, Erin, and kind," he said, taking my face to turn my head to look at him. "I've seen that during our time together."

"Really?" I asked, doubting it.

"Yeah," the architect said. "That's why I can't be with you. If fate and whatever else exists out there, wants me to be with Kate, I can't fight that and I won't hurt you by doing it. I won't make you into just a cottage I go to every once in a while. You deserve a man who will be there with you full time not just for a summer month deal."

"But I live in my cottage all the time," I made an attempt at a joke to cheer the man up. It worked too. Only a little _too_ well. We were kissing again before I knew it and our hands returned to exploring one another's bodies.

We broke apart in unison. "Kate will be home soon," Alex said and practically threw himself back into his position behind the steering wheel and then out the car door.

I followed suit and walked sadly back to my cottage.

I turned once to see Alex staring at his mailbox sadly. Turning back, I ran all the way to my cottage where I collapsed onto the floor and wept myself furiously to sleep.

* * *

I wasn't sure what I should do about visiting the Lake House. If I didn't Kate would think it was...peculiar. Nothing alerted someone to a potentially cheating lover than a deviation from a set routine. So I visited the "happy" couple shortly after my encounter with Alex in the movie theater and in his pickup truck. I couldn't stand getting the man in trouble and we hadn't really done much more than a couple of horny kids in high school would have. It would have been worse if Alex and I had made love to each other. Still it was hard having to pretend that everything was normal between us and act as if in his free time, Alex Wyler was spending it with me.

"I'm gonna have to come by and see it sometime," Kate said. "Maybe on the 4th of July? That sound good with you, Alex?" she asked, spinning her head partially to look up at her boyfriend whom was standing over her shoulder.

Alex Wyler was a smart man. He'd come to the same conclusion as me. Together we put on just as believable a show as the two actors we'd accidentially walked into the theater to see making fake love. Only, whereas, they did not love each other and were feigning it, Alex and I had to pretend that we had no romantic inclination towards one another.

"That's perfect," he said. "That's like a month away. Are you sure you will be free that day? No accidental fireworks exploding at an Uncle Sam parade or something?"

"Hardy Har Har," Kate Forster sounded. "But what about you, Erin," the Doctor asked, turning to look at me.

"Erin's _always_ home," Alex said and looked at me across the counter.

I knew then that was part of the problem between Alex and myself. The constant temptation and frustration of being so close to each other and not being able to do anything about it.

"Yeah. I'm always a cottage," I declared softly.

* * *

Kate was home one afternoon a few days later. I knew this for a fact when walking out to the backyard to my cottage the sight of movement inside of the glass house caught my eye and I saw Alex and Kate making love. They were on top of the desk where the architect worked on his designs and blue prints for the buildings he was working on. I could not see Kate but instantly recognized the top of her dark head. Alex I could see far better, for as he thrusted into his girlfriend of three years, he was keeping his eyes focused on my cottage and then me once he had caught sight of me staring at him. I watched as Alex's thrusting became even more enthusiastic as our eyes met and became locked. Seeing the thighs framing his hips becoming more energetic as well I knew that Kate was responding. Her cries also informed me of the fact that she was enjoying her lover's more heartfelt performance.

But it was me and not Kate Forster that Alex Wyler was making love to. I knew that it was my body he was imagining thrusting his swollen cock inside of and my vagina he was envisioning surrounding it. Our eyes never broke our stare and I felt my arousal growing watching the two making love across from me but feeling that I could almost feel Alex inside of me as well. When I watched the man's expression changing suddenly, I knew he had come. And, God help me, I felt for one blissful second the sensation of the man filling me.

Then, not wanting Kate to see me when her lover exited from her and she sat up on the desk, not desiring any jokes that that would be on their Christmas cards too, I turned away and ran back inside of the cottage. Feeling my bud complaining with every step I knew that a cold shower or some fingering might be in order to help calm it down and forget that it had not been me that Alex Wyler had brought to climax even if he had been imagining that it was.

* * *

On July 1st it was raining. I sat inside of my cottage celebrating Canada Day (where I was born and raised) and listened to the rain hitting my roof. I started to imitate it then, teardrops on my cheeks to match the raindrops on the roof, realizing whom had fixed it so it no longer rained inside also and remembering how Alex had promised to help me climb the ladder and join him on the rooftop one day.  
I was still crying when I heard a noise at the door and saw a piece of paper being slid under it. Leaving the spot near the fireplace, where I had been crying, I went to the door and picked up the paper. There was a cartoon of a beaver drinking a beer with a Canadian goose on it. Beside the art Alex had written,

**_Knew you might be missing your Country and family. Thinking of you...Missing you too._ **  
**_-Love Alex_ **

I knew he really must be missing me as much as I was him to actually commit to paper the word "Love" with his name beside it when if it fell into the wrong hands, Kate could see it and know about our feelings for each other. But he didn't have to worry, I knew holding the sketch to my heart tenderly and gently so as not to wrinkle or hurt it in any way: It would remain safely in my own possession; I would never let anyone take it from me.

* * *

The 4th was about as dry, sunny and beautiful as the 1st had been soggy, dark and miserable. It was about the perfect day for a celebration and the night promised to be just as ideal for fireworks. No doubt the lake would be crowded at some point with different boats, canoes etc... as people just relaxed and enjoyed their day off. Being so terribly shy, I planned on staying most of the day inside but going outside to catch some of the fireworks. To help cheer myself up I'd bought this outfit I normally wouldn't be caught dead in. It was a tight fitting off the shoulder milkmaid top, yellow with white polka dots and it had a built in bustier inside which propped my breasts up and made them look like two large hills of white half emerging from my top. I offset it all with a pair of jeans I'd ripped most of the leggings off of so they were just essentially shorts. The whole thing looked like what a girl from Lil Abner might wear. It was suprisingly sexy even though I was a big girl and I enjoyed walking around my cottage thinking that Alex might catch a glimpse of me in it and like what he saw.

I quickly reprimanded myself though. Alex was Kate's and there was no way I was about to have an affair with my friend's lover. Besides if fate wanted the two of them together so badly I doubted my chubby little self had a way to sneak in between the cracks.

The day before, I had told Kate I wasn't up for a visit by phone. I'd lied and said my allergies were acting up and was told exactly what over the top medication worked best. I expected to be alone until Jack had other plans.

It was around noon when I started to hear a sound which motivated me to fly out of my cottage without changing into something less provocative. A dog was howling in distress and my first thought was of Jack and how he was in trouble. Not liking the possibility that some vacationer had found it funny to hurt or torment the dog, I went running out from my cottage, jiggling all of the way. Kate's car and Alex's pickup were both gone and luckily (or miraculously) nobody was out on the lake just yet.

"JACK!" I called out. "JACK, DON'T WORRY BABY!"

Not seeing the dog right away, I moved around to the other side of the Lake House where I saw the poor thing freaking out on the side edging. Somehow Jack had made his way there and been locked out I assumed. Watching the dog freaking out more and more, I suddenly became terrified, envisioning the puppy dog hurtling itself in a moment of panicked stupidity off of the small space it was running about on.

"JACK, JUST STAY WHERE YOU ARE!" I shouted as kindly as I could past my fright. I ran down the long walkway with the paint embedded paw prints, my boobs bouncing up and down in my milkmaid top, trying not to look down and invoke my vertigo.

Praying to God that my neighbours hadn't locked the door, I propely thanked Him when it opened.

"I'M COMING JACK!" I shouted inside of the glass house and ran to the side door, sliding it open immediately so Jack could come back inside.

"Come in," I stated, motioning my canine friend inside but he just stood there staring at me with a helpless little look on his face. "It's okay," I comforted, just wishing that Jack would finally get his tail in gear and come inside before either Alex or Kate returned home. Wanting to speed it along, I stepped on to the narrow side of the Lake House and made to gently move Jack inside. However, at that moment, I heard the sound of a vehicle approaching and looked at the end of the path to see Alex arriving home.

"Oh shit," I said and Jack ran by me and into his master's dwelling, probably set to greet said master when he walked through the front door.

I didn't want to however.

Jack finding me hiding out on the side of his home in a Daisy Mae getup was embarrassing. I couldn't go back inside, though, without having to explain what I was doing there. I speedily slid the door shut, hoping I could hide out at the side until I could sneak out when the man was either out again or using the bathroom. Spying on Alex, I pushed my body up against the glass when I became afraid he might see me. Although, having made the mistake of looking down I had felt my fear of heights returning. The glass house that Alex's father had made was suspended over the water on what seemed only like several long steel pipes. I was beginning to freak out like Jack had been doing even though there was a few feet of side to stand on. My breasts and my tummy getting squished against the glass, I was grateful, at least, that the revelers were staying off of the water so I didn't give them something to laugh about and point at. Keeping focused on Alex, I noticed how tired he seemed since the last time I had been over to the Lake House, which had been almost two weeks, longers than I had ever stayed away. His face looked strained as he bent over to get something out of the passenger side of his pickup, which turned out to be a large paper bag filled with groceries, probably from the local convenience since everything else was closed. I hated seeing the sadness written in his eyes which seemed irritable and the downward curves of his mouth. The architect was calling and whistling for Jack without realizing that man's best friend was safely inside of his house and unable to greet him. When he opened the front door, however, I watched through the sliver of the curtain as Jack rectified the situation promptly by jumping on the architect and pawing his stomach and the bag in his hands.

"What are you doing inside, boy?" Alex asked, sounding very confused. "Last time I saw it, your tail was heading off into the bush thirty minutes ago?"

That made little goose pimples pop up on my bare flesh. For if Alex had just left just a little while ago, but Kate had presumably left before him, how had Jack gotten onto the side edge of the house? My thoughts didn't linger on it too long, however, trying to stay focused and wait for the moment that Alex Wyler went to the bathroom so I could sneak out.

Either the fact that he must have gone before he went to the store or that men had less active bladders was my downfall, though, since he just sat at his desk instead and started to work on his latest designs. Jack insisted on coming to the window every once in a while and barking, knowing he had left me out here on my own.

"Keep it down will you?" Alex warned him for the fifth time until his phone rang, leaving the canine to scratch helplessly at the door.

"Hi Henry," Alex greeted his brother on the other end of the phone. "No it's just me. Kate was called in again."

A few moments of silence. "Yeah, you don't have to scold me, little brother, I'm not going anywhere near the cottage. I'm staying right where I am."

My mind instabtly processed the knowledge that Alex had confided in Henry Wyler the fact that he was attracted to me. Obviously he had suffered through quite a few lectures about it only helping to add to his tired appearance.

"Naw don't come over. Stay with your girl, screw each other's brains out and watch the firecrackers. You don't need to take pity on your sad wreck of an older brother."

Another bit of silence before Alex said "Goodbye" and placed the phone on his desk. I stared at the man I loved feeling so much sorrow for him. If only I had chosen a cottage in some other area...then neither of us would be suffering. He'd have his work and I'd have never met him or Kate Forster. Nobody to love and no one to betray.

Suddenly the sound of a firecracker caught my attention and I looked behind me in reflex. It was too light out but sometimes some of the kids, I knew, got too excited to wait. Still afraid somebody would see the chubbette in the skimpy outfit clinging in horror to the side of the glass structure, I was relieved and confused to see nobody around to have made the sound. Upon turning back, I was startled to watch as the curtain on the glass on the other side was thrown open revealing Alex Wyler standing there. He must have heard the sound too or else he had finally forsaken his work in order to find out what was making Jack so upset. He took in the sight of me in my foolishly sexy little number pressed up to the glass before him. Only his eyes confessed that he didn't find it all that foolish. Slowly they traveled over every inch of my body, lingering for a very long time on my chest and the bare mountains of my breasts, held right up against the pane and heaving from my frantic breathing and heavily racing heart.

While he was staring longingly at my breasts, I noticed that Alex no longer looked as cranky or weary. The sight of my chest rammed right up against the glass was like medicine to the frustrated architect. Aware that I was his Doctor now and not his girlfriend, whom was off making other people feel better instead, I decided to give Alex Wyler another dose of medicine. Slipping out of the sleeves and lowering my top so that my boobs fell out in two large fleshy heaps, I quickly proceeded to smoosh them up against the glass wall of the Lake House, feeling a little jolt of pleasure as the smooth, cool surface kissed my nipples. Alex's eyes widened until they were larger than I had ever previously seen them. The look of blatant arousal on his face, set off my own and I squirmed against the glass. The feeling deepened when Alex brought his hands to the glass and started to act as if he was caressing my pink peaks through it. I could feel my tits reacting as if it was really his fingertips stimulating them. I pumped my breasts rubbing them more against the sleek and shining surface. When Alex fell to his knees and brought his mouth to his side of the glass, acting as if he was licking my nipples through the glass my titillation was further heightened. I looked down over my pale hills to see Alex going to town on me, acting as if he was devouring my tits through the glass. My hand started to fumble with my jean shorts zipper. Pulling it down, I freed my furry mound and pressed this against the glass too; my sexual excitement, as it was, grown to the peak that I felt my erect clit touching the cool glass now along with my nips. Alex saw it hungrily and I watched as his tongue left a trail of saliva on the glass on his way to my vulva. Just like with my breasts, he began to lick and kiss the glass that shielded him from making full contact with my labia and clitoris. I was becoming so aroused that I started to notice my grinding against the glass was becoming slippery as my cream was leaking out. Alex mimicked lapping it up and my body convulsed as our glass play managed to unexpectedly bring me to orgasm. Panting still, I noticed that Alex was fully aware of my climax.

Rising to his feet, I could tell that his cock was at the fullness of its arousal also. I got to my knees on the small edging and mimicked undoing his fly. The man did as he had been instructed and I saw his beautiful length before me, angry and swollen, the slitted head wet with precum. He brought the organ to the glass and I acted as if I was licking its head, tasting some of my own fluid while doing so. The sight of this seemed to drive Alex mad, he took his shaft in his hand and pumped himself while I continued licking the glass pretending it was really the head of his weeping, engorged penis. I witnessed more fluid leaking out and then in a glorious spasm as his penis shot off his seed all over the glass separating us.

Alex had a strange look on his face after his release like all of the tension and pain had also flown out of his soul when he had come on the glass house.  
After a few seconds he slid the door open to allow me back inside as I rose to my feet. Holding my breasts in my hands, I hurried inside, hearing the approaching sound of a motor boat, believing it was better if I made my self decent inside of the house and behind the curtains. As I stepped inside, however, I realized that me being decent was the last thing of Alex Wyler's mind. The moment the door was slid back into place, Alex's seed and my cream smeared all over the glass now, I felt the man's strong hands grab my milkmaid top and rip it completely off

"Alex!" I cried out but he was deaf to my cry.

Too much time denying himself of my company and the sight of me, trying to heed his brother's lectures and suffer Kate's absence, along with the taunting of my little cottage and the temptation of being with me, had built up to a painful degree, until he was consumed in a sudden and consuming lust and passion. The architect grabbed the waist of my denim shorts as I passed him, trying to run to the door, and he pulled them forcefully off from me as I fell to the ground still trying to escape before we betrayed Kate. His hands grabbed my buttocks and his tongue licked it upwards before he swept me to the floor and buried his face into my already wet crevice.

"No, Alex...K-Kate....this is wrong!" I cried until my protests died amidst the incredible pleasure he was bringing to me while his lips and tongue found both my clit and entrance. Never having known a kiss before Alex Wyler's, my cunt was similarly unused to the pleasures a man's mouth could bring to them. Each lick of his tongue, as if he was vainly trying to clean my pussy of its cream, vainly for he was only making more come flooding out, or when it would go up my virgin hole made me fall apart in a wave of ecstacy. I was crying out no inside of my mind while my mouth could only form desperate, frantic noises and gasps as Alex continued pleasuring me, even kissing me tenderly on my equally sensitive skin down there.

"Ahhhh...un...ahhhhh!" I cried out coming again. I was lying there trying to regain my sanity as I watched, Alex Wyler pulling his t-shirt from off of his long torso. I swallowed loudly as I watched Alex stepping out from his jeans, his cock ready once more.  
If I let it inside of me, I knew we both would have completed our sin against Kate Forster. What we had done already was bad enough but to let Alex slide his hardened member between my legs and up the place that wanted it greedily our betrayal could never be reversed no matter how much we regretted it. Rising to my knees, I took the phallus into my hand and started to let my hand run up from its base to its head while I brought that latter part to my mouth and started to explore it with my own tongue now as I had mimicked doing on the other side of the glass. I had to make him come inside of my mouth and not my vagina.

Alex growled from the sensation of my mouth and hand working him at once. As he took my head in his hands and stroked my curly hair, he started to also caress the back of my neck making me suck on his cock even more heatedly for he had found one of my erogenous zones without meaning to. Realizing the correlation to my going wild on his dick and rubbing the back of my neck, Alex Wyler grabbed my neck and massaged it some more making me put even more of his wide member inside of my mouth while I pumped the shaft and squeezed his full and pleasant set of balls. Alex was gasping, my tongue continuing to roll over the surface of his soft and slippery penis.

With a grunt which seemed almost to emanate from his ball sac, the architect came inside of my mouth and I tried to keep the organ between the gate of my thin adoring lips until the last of his seed was spilt. When I took it out, we both witnessed a string of his semen going from the back of my throat to the tip of his glans. This made Alex go mad again. He was leaning over and pushing me down on the ground again even though he had just unleashed his passion twice already.

"No," I was begging again as his lips found my chest and I was done in once more. My nipples reacted instantly as his lips clasped the right one and sucked it out whilst stimulating the emerging peak with his tongue. I whimpered in incredible sexual arousal, my head back and my genitals enflamed. Alex stopped to look at me crying on his floor on the way to repeat his mouth's action on my left teat.

"It's okay, Erin," he whispered, stroking my cheek. "I'll make it okay. I know you're a virgin. I felt it. I'm not gonna make it hurt...I'm just gonna make you feel good...that's what I want."

I wanted to tell him that I wasn't crying out of fear of it hurting, I was crying because it felt so good and that I was afraid of hurting Kate more and him hating me after it was all over, but his lips finally found my left breast and its nipple and I was lost. My boobs were sensitive to the point where it had always embarrassed me. Now Alex Wyler was shoving away any room for that emotion as he fondled and manipulated them, literally rubbing his head into them as if their soft fullness was something he had been longing for and missing all of his life.

"D-don't," I moaned helplessly as he peppered my overlarge chest with small, slow, tender kisses and his hand dipped into my curtains to start playing with my clit.

"Want me to stop?" Alex said, pressing his lips to my areola and sucking on the pap before continuing. "Baby, if I believed you for a second I'd stop right now. But you're saying no for Kate not for _you_."

"Please," I pleaded but knew his claim was true. My words may have sided with the absent Doctor but my heart, soul and body was on Alex's side and what he both wanted and was going right ahead and doing after denying himself for so long.

Alex knew the true language of my heart and gently was kissing my other nipple again ignoring my plea. Taking a hungry handful of each breast in turn as he rubbed my nub quicker, Alex Wyler licked my usually inverted nipples, the ones he never failed in calling out, sending two more surges of pleasure throughout my being which pushed me into my third orgasm.

"OHAWWWHHHH!" I said.

Alex was on his knees again, his cock erect again and ready to claim me as he obviously had fantasized about since our first meeting.

"No!" I said sitting up. "We can't hurt Kate."

"Kate's not here baby," Alex said, grabbing my head in both of his hands. " _This_ is," he said placing one hand between my folds. "And _this_ ," he added taking hold of his cock.

Heplessly, I let, Alex take me by the waist and position my large body over the tower of his cock in his lap.

"No," I said and wriggled in his grasp, trying to get away. I felt his cock, throbbing and hard against the soft underflesh of my ass.

Alex's hands found my breasts again and squeezed them. He started pulling on the nipples keeping them erect past my recent climax and I watched his action, fascinated. "Give me a yes, Erin," he requested, pulling me towards his stomach and chest while he continued to tug on each titty.

"No," I said.

He bit my neck and then kissed it, before running his tongue up it. "Give me a yes," he begged, still playing with my boobs. "Drop that last pane of glass between us. No defenses, no excuses, only you and me and our feelings for one another."

His breath was as hot as his dick against us; a dick which was already painting my ass with fluid as thick as the sealant we had covered my cottage with. Watching his hands squeezing and teasing my breasts and nipples, I threw my head back and moaned. Alex seized his opportunity to kiss my left cheek passionately.

"I love you, Erin," he whispered into my ear.

"Oh..." I gasped "I love you, Alex...I love you so much!"

"Then give yourself to me...let me have you..."

He was pulling on each teat, his organ was large and persistant beneath me, rubbing my perineum now, and my cunt just wanted to hold firecely on to it and squeeze it like his fingers were doing with my chest nubs. I was mad with wanting Alex Wyler but what sent me over was his desperate words and how he sounded as if he would break if he wasn't allowed to have me. Remembering his sad face as I had watched him suffering without his knowing from the Lake House's side, I caved in to my lover's urgent plea equal to that of my own body's.

"Yes," I acquiesced. "YES!"

Alex was inside of me in a second aided by a single forceful thrust. I felt my hyman tearing but there was no pain only wonderful pleasure. I bounced up and down on the architects lap, hungry for both his dick and his love. We were moaning and panting, giving and receiving and finally surrendering to feelings neither of us wanted but which to deny seemed just as great a sin. Oh his cock was a beautiful thing! It knew the place nobody ever had and spread it wide in introduction.

"Oh Alex," I cooed. "You're...you're so big. How...how do you manage that thing?"

He laughed, groping my chest some more. "I'll take it as a compliment but it's not like you have much experience."

"Who...who needs experience when I...I have you inside m-me?" I asked before my pleasure swelled to a state where I was no longer able to speak. I felt him pushing farther in and hitting my womb.

Fearing I couldn't take it, I almost fell out of his lap but the architect was closely behind me. While I was on my hands and knees on the Lake House floor, Alex thrusted in to me from behind.

"Ahhhh...unhhhh....AHHHH," I cried coming again.

"I want to see you, Erin," Alex said pulling out of me while he was still erect and unspent. Once more he easily directed me to move my body and he lay me on the glass house's floor, spreading my legs and entering me a fresh.

"Unhhhh!" we both sounded in unison being enveloped and eveloping.

Alex easily found his rythm again and I enjoyed watching his handsome face watching me in return as the sweat was covering our naked bodies and making them glisten.

"Your...your eyes," Alex was saying. "I could come just looking into them."

As if feverently supporting its owner's words, I felt the cock give a spasm.

"Ohhhh..." I moaned feeling completely vulnerable as he leaned over to kiss my breasts again. I shoved them up and into his face and he gave a rather forceful push of his hips, sending his erection in deeper.

"Oh...so good...your lips...my tits," I confessed.

"Like this?" he asked, licking one again but letting his tongue rest on it a second and wriggling it around while creating some suction.

"YES!"

For minutes, Alex pleasured my big tits while my cunt pleased his dick in return. When we each reached our climax I was flailing under the man while he was convulsing inside of me as my vaginal walls clenched his member, milking him of his seed, making the top torn and lying on the floor several feet away from us almost prophetic.

Afterwards my lover fell beside me and we lay on the Lake House floor while Jack slept peacefully on the couch.

"We should get dressed before Kate comes home," I said absently.

"Definitely," Alex Wyler said before he kissed me and we started making love again.

* * *

The Lake House witnessed another solid two hours of our frantic couplings which involved me straddling the architect once and then sitting on his face another time and him taking me from behind and above again. We couldn't get enough of each other and the secret initmacies and confessions of our bodies. Finally spent, it was getting closer to evening, and we were finally about to get dressed as we lay in each other's arms, when the door opened and Kate Forster stood there gazing down at us.

"Kate," Alex said. "We..."

I was holding an arm over my breasts as the betrayed woman walked towards us an unreadable expression on her face.

"We..." I started.

The Doctor placed her hands on her hips. "Well..." she began.

Alex and I looked up at her and I felt the architect's hand grasp my arm.

"It certainly took you two long enough!" Kate exclaimed.

"What?" Alex and I looked at each other in unison and demanded.

"Why do you think I threw you two together? Only a complete idiot would do something like that! Especially when her boyfriend keeps saying their neighbour's name in his sleep."

I turned to see Alex looking sheepish that his secret crush on me had been declared by his sleeping tongue.

"Look," Kate said sitting crosslegged on the ground before us. "Fate might think it knows it all but fate doesn't have to leave its boyfriend on his own so much and also without the prospect of having any children in the foreseeable future. Sometimes you need a backup plan."

"You wanted us together?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kate said. "I did. Look we both love Alex, Erin. And Alex loves the both of us. I don't see why this can't work. I mean I was off with my old boyfriend when Alex was in love with me. It's poetic justice in a way. I put you two together because if Alex is gonna cheat, it might as well be someone I chose and can suffer, right?"

"But I wouldn't have cheated with anybody but Erin," Alex said confused.

"Yeah, I get that," Kate said. "That's what made it great. You're both alike and unalike enough to tolerate each other. Alex we are perfect together...and not so much. We do better in small quantities, like our letters. If I didn't go to Chicago each day, we'd drive each other crazy. Can't live with each other can't live without. We work with how it is going. But you get lonely. I understand that too And you want children while I don't. And whom should show her full ass, the one I saw you repeatedly staring at, besides her big boobs, whenever she came over, my darling Alex, don't think I missed that one either, chum, but this girl? But I knew you were too decent to do anything about it Alex without a little persuasion."

Kate turned to look at me. "You weren't going to force Alex to leave me, were you?"

"No," I said shaking my head vehemently.

"Good, great, see," Kate said, standing. "Works perfectly. But don't go expecting a threesome Alex cuz both Erin and I aren't lesbians or even remotely curious. But I am interested in hearing about those interesting marks on the glass before you both clean them up. Now lets all eat something before I have to drive back to Chicago. Maybe you could bring out the BBQ, Alex? But for heaven's sake get some fricken clothes on because, while I know both your girls have probably been there, nobody wants one of your pubic hair on their steak."

We watched her walking towards the bathroom. When the door was closed, Alex looked at me. "She's right. I probably couldn't stand her 24/7."

Laughing, Alex's lips found mine and we lowered ourselves on to the Lake House floor for a few not so stolen or traitorous kisses.

* * *

That night, shortly before the firecrackers started and sometime afyer Kate headed back into Chicago, Alex Wyler gently coaxed me up the ladder to the cottage rooftop. He helped me by being there for me with every single step and by promising me he would be there to catch me if I fell. Managing to climb on to the roof, I started to freak out when I realized that I was up there alone.

It wasn't for long, however, soon the man I loved was by my side, holding me and telling me what a good job I had done. I nestled into his chest, thinking about what a good father he would be to our children and what a good other mother Kate would be too.

Whenever she was there anyway.

Feeling Alex warm and safe and knowing we were no longer hurtimg anyone, the architect and I found ourselves making gentle love on the rooftop. The sky was dark by then and the people finally out on the lake paying more attention to the fireworks, which also suceeded in defeaning the sounds of our lovemaking and orgasms. Lying afterwards in Alex's arms, and seeing the rest of the beautiful display in the night sky, I thought of God and fate and Kate Foster's words. To me, it felt almost like destiny that I had been the one to buy the cottage by the Lake House.

"Alex?" I asked. "Did you leave Jack on the outside of your house this afternoon."

"No," Alex said. "Was that what you were doing out there?"

"Yeah," I said. "He was having a fit out there so I wanted to help."

"That's weird..."

"What?"

"Jack loves it out there. It never upsets him...But he was nowhere near there."

"Do you think it was Kate?" I asked.

"She'd left hours before."

I thought of the dog running behind me unexpectedly that one day Alex had caught me, of walking into the wrong theater, of a usually crowded lake being vacant and a firecracker sounding when nobody was there to light one.

"Alex?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe Fate _does_ know it all after all."

Alex looked down at me and I wondered if he saw fireworks reflected in my eyes just as I saw them in his. "Yeah...maybe it does," he agreed before kissing me, choosing to _feel_ the fireworks then instead of just seeing them.

**Author's Note:**

> Now how could I break up Alex and Kate? Impossible. I didn't have the heart to and that was part of the conundrum with writing a Lake House fic. So I rested on this unusual situation instead.
> 
> Children...I love them but it's okay if I never have any myself. Although I'd be happy being a mommy too. I'm flexible that way. But I really just think being with the man I love would be enough for me.
> 
> Happy 4th of July Keanu and everyone! :D <3


End file.
